The field of this invention relates to the construction of a drawer and more particularly to an entire drawer assembly which is designed to be installed within a substantially vertical wall in order to make use of unused available space located behind the wall.
The structure of this invention is designed to be particularly useful within the environment of boats. Within the cabins of boats a substantial effort is expended to make use of every square inch of space. Even so, within every boat there is still wasted space. A typical example of wasted space would be the open space located beneath a seating bench.
One way in which unused space can be taken advantage of is through the use of a drawer. Drawers can be utilized to hold a wide variety of different types of articles. It would be desirable to construct some form of drawer which could be readily and simply mounted within planar sheet material wall structure in which there is open space behind the wall structure.
Although the structure of the present invention is designed to be of particular advantage when utilized in conjunction with boats, it is to be considered to be within the scope of this invention that the structure could be utilized within any environment, such as a home, a bus, a recreational vehicle, etc., wherever it is desired to make use of unused space.